Songs Dedicated to You Wedding Story
by AsianLovePandaSIU
Summary: Brother and Sister moments when they one of them is getting married!With some Runther Rocky/Gunther Tynka Ty/Tinka DeCe Deuce/CeCe Flynn/OC.Full summary inside the story.


**Note:Hey Hey Hey I'm back with a cute sister/brother story for Ty,Tinka,Rocky,Gunther,Deuce,CeCe,and has very little plot but rest assured that there is barely any drama but cute spots of brother and sister I'm showing you Tinka and Gunther and Rocky and Ty. Its only a day before their wedding. And they celebrate with a special party set up by Gunther and Rocky (they are not dating just yet) and Gunther is going to sing this song by a youtuber named Megan Lee called In the Future which I do not is going to sing the song Love Laugh Live also by Megan Lee. Hope you enjoy this I have been thinking this for about a week and I love the song In the Future,Love Laugh Live and Megan suscribe to her! Her username is cutiepiemeg918 on youtube. I've been getting on How Can I Tell You so if you want to help please leve me an idea in your if you want me to turn this to a story with an actual plot leave it in the review enough with the babbling and let's head on the story,Shake it Up fanatics and Zendellaline fans (I made that word too. C'mon we can't leave Caroline out of the picutre!) I dont own anything either but the plot I own and Gunth lost the sparkled by the way and the accent,BAYBEE**

**Disclaimer:Y U NO READ THE BOX DER!**

**Ages:**

**Rocky-22**

**Tinka-22**

**Gunther-22**

**Ty-24**

**CeCe-22**

**Deuce-22**

**Flynn-19**

**Henry-19**

_**Gunther POV**_

I was drinking punch at the table.I couldn't wait to sing to Tinka. I felt someone cover my eyes with to delicate soft rosepetals of hands."Guess who?"a soprano voice rand behind me. I knew that voice anywhere it was Rocky.I loved her a lot. And gosh darn it I'll be with her someday and I hope it will be soon. I gently pried off her hands off mine even though it felt nice to have her warm hands on my face. She and I laugh."So,Gunth you ready to sing the song to Tinka?" she was the only one who knew about it.I looked around just in was with Mrs. Blue and Mr. Blue. Ty was with my MaMa and PaPa . Talking about the wedding and mingling with the other parents of their spouse. Deuce and CeCe was at their table sharing small talk while they hold and Henry were flirting with one of Tinka and I's cousins. "Yea,I am How about you,Rocaroni?" I reply back. She took a deep breath and let out a huge breath and nodded. We walked up to the stage and got the speakers to the microphone by the piano. "Hello,everyone,I'm Rocky the groom's sister and the bride's maid of you please sit down,please the bride's twin brother and man of honor for the groom will be singing a song for our siblings" she smiled and she took place next to me on the piano with me. "This song is for my beloved sister, is one of our favorite songs we listened to when we were younger." I say into the microphone. Tinka looked at me with a smile and eyes of curiousity and mouthed the song title "In the Future". I gently presssed the first few notes of the song.(Listen to the song too!)

**There you go now, shining just as brightly as the sun**

**looking up ahead with nothing that can bring you down**

**everyone can see the potential that you bring**

**so please make us proud with the things that you will do**

Rocky started singing since I couldn't reach the high notes,or sing that fast with my voice.

**cuz, in the future**

**you'll become the best of best**

**and in the future**

**you'll be the happiest than the rest**

**and nothing that will stop you**

**you'll become like superwoman **

**be the strongest person you can be**

**and nothing that will hurt you **

**if you need me I will be there **

**you can do it you can win it **

**if you just can do your best**

**in the future...**

I took over again and Flynn came up and took over and made Rocky and me stand. We got to the beat and started dancing as I sang.

**along the way, you've learned so many things**

**starting from abc and 123 you have come **

**everyone can see the love that you can bring**

**so please make us proud about the things you do**

Rocky then started singing as I twirled her around.

**cuz, in the future**

**you'll become the best of best**

**and in the future**

**you'll be the happiest than the rest**

**and nothing that will stop you**

**you'll become like superwoman **

**be the strongest person you can be**

**and nothing that will hurt you **

**if you need me I will be there **

**you can do it you can win it **

**if you just can do your best**

**in the future...**

I sang this part for the I Love you part.

**you will keep growing**

**growing stronger..**

**and I will guide you to the right way**

**no need to worry, you're never alone**

**I promise you I'll never let you go **

**I'll continue to support because I love you**

I gently sang in a sweet sickle voice.

**Off you go now, shining just as brightly as the sun**

**looking up ahead with nothing that can bring you down!**

**everyone can see, the awesomeness you have**

**you've made us all proud with the things that you have done**

**I dipped Rocky and we sang the last part together**

**OOOOOoooooo~ la la la la la (x4)**

**In the Future..**

We bowed as the crowd started clapping,whistling and I saw Tinka with her face filled with tears of mascara streaked. her foundation was ruined but she was entirely happy. I was so proud to make her happy. Rocky got back to the bench and gave Flynn the music for her nudged me for reassurance if I was ready. I nodded at her for smiled and nodded at Flynn to start the song.

Rocky started to dance gently as the song started to come with the lyrics.

**Im all alone again**

**the world is at my fingertips**

**as i write this song**

**with all my love to give**

Her voice was like honey suckle nice and sweet.

**so i sing this song**

**to you, im giving this**

**a piece of my heart**

**with a beat to sing it with**

She pointed at Tinka and Ty

**[ph]**

**some things are once in a lifetime**

**i think this is it**

**so here it is, i share with you**

**my piece of happiness**

**[hook]**

**with all that ill give you**

**just as the sunsets**

**tomorrow is a gift, you**

**cherish right now as it is**

**right now is the moment**

**as the world closes in**

**so open up your heart and mind, **

**to love laugh and live **

She made a heart sign and swayed and spun around

**[v2]**

**all you have's today**

**so make the best of it**

**live it to the fullest**

**like tomorrow is the end**

**share the love with people**

**like they were your best friend**

**a little love travels far**

**so start the walk within**

**[ph]**

**some things are once in a lifetime**

**i think this is it**

**so here it is, i share with you**

**my place of happiness**

**[hook]**

**with all that ill give you**

**just as the sunsets**

**tomorrow is a gift, you**

**cherish right now as it is**

**right now is the moment**

**as the world closes in**

**so open up your heart and mind, **

**to love laugh and live [x7]**

We started dancing together as she sang the song.I smiled I'm hoping I'll be with her someday.

**[bridge]**

**we have to walk, before we run**

**why hate, when we can love**

**if we try, i promise**

**we can change so much**

At the last verse I though I could help her and brought out the guitar and played at the few last parts and sang with her.

**i know it wont be easy**

**but with all the love i get**

**I'll give it back, with this song**

**til it all comes back again**

**Ba da da Ba da da da Ba da da Ba da da da ba da da da Ba da da woo hoo**

As the song ended I dropped the guitar and held Rocky's hand as we bowed. Suddenly,heard the crowd saying "KISS KISS KISS KISS!" at us even Ty,Tinka,and EVEN FLYNN.I smiled at Rocky sheepishly. She looked down in embaressment.I lifted her chin and looked deep in her eyes. We were only a centimeter apart as we both closed the gap and took a shouted "WOOO!" that died down in my mind becuase I was kissing the girl I wanted to be with. We pulled apart smiling at the crowd and left the could be the beginning for Rocky and I...

**Note:TAA DAA! there you go. It's going to be tough trying to top those songs cuz those are so is really in the music video for Love Laugh Live there is a dance routine in there that is very swagtastic! (Swag-S-Something W-We A-Asians G-Got ;D) Hope you liked and leave me a review and a brother and sister song for Flynn/CeCe Ty/Rocky Tinka/Gunther (Sister and Brother songs ma peeps)**

**Okay gotta go bye! Love Laugh can make the future a better place with your actions :D**


End file.
